


The Struggles of Yuri Plisetsky

by LazyFluffBall



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I love these three so much, I'm Sorry, M/M, Poor yurio, Why do I do this, don't take this seriously, i wanted to contribute to the fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyFluffBall/pseuds/LazyFluffBall
Summary: Viktor always gets lost on their dates so Yuuri has a solution.---------------Yuri sighed. Why him?





	

Viktor always somehow managed to get himself lost on their dates.

The first time Yuuri noticed this was when he tried taking Viktor out to try one of his favorite bakeries. Yuuri had bent down to tie his shoelaces and in the two minutes it took him to do so, Viktor disappeared. 

It took him nearly two hours to find the excitable Russian man bouncing around in a shop looking at manga that he couldn't even read. 

The second time was during a festival. Viktor had consumed copious amounts of sugar in the form of 6 cotton candies and happily went from one stall to another in his sugar rush at speeds that Yuuri hadn't thought humanly possible. In the end, he found Viktor getting drunk with a bunch of shady looking men. Yuuri never took him to any more festivals after that.

A few more of these incidents, a helicopter, and two pounds of exotic fish later (don't ask), Yuuri came up with a simple solution.

"Yuuri? I didn't know you were into this type of thing. You should've told me sooner!"

Yuuri flushed but stood his ground. "You always run away from me every time we go out so I had to resort to this.

Viktor looked down at the handcuffs and pouted. "I'm not that bad." 

Where did Yuuri even get these?

Yuri, who had quietly been looking upon them in disgust, scoffed. "Yes you are, your mom told me all about the aquarium accident from when you were six." 

Viktor flinched. 

Yuuri turned to Yuri curiously. 

"Wha-" 

"Okay then! Let's go!" Viktor frantically dragged Yuuri off. 

Yuri glared as he slowly walked behind them. He was here to supervise Viktor of all things. Yuuri asked for the weirdest favors.

\---------------------------------------------------

"Would you like the combo set or just the sandwich?"

Five hours later found them at a small coffee shop they had spotted on their way back to the hotel they were staying at. It had been a long day at the amusement park filled with flushed stares and loud whispers.

Yuri was not amused.

Viktor wanted to stop for some food before they went back and Yuuri had agreed. Yuri apparently had no say in the matter. 

"Sir?" 

Yuri turned his attention back to bored girl running the cash register. 

"Just the sandwich please." Yuuri took out his wallet and payed for the food and the trio headed over to a table by the window. 

"That was fun wasn't it?" Viktor smiled as he watched Yuuri absentmindedly nuzzle a plush doll that suspiciously resembled a certain poodle that we all know and love. (Makkachin must make it. Guys, I almost died at the end of episode 8.) 

Yuri scowled as he remembered the awful day. A kid had thrown up on his tiger sweater and they had to put it in the dry cleaners and wear an itchy amusement park shirt. Viktor and Yuuri got stuck in a ferris wheel and who knows what they did up there. He had fallen asleep waiting for them on a bench and some kids thought it would be fun to braid his hair in such a way that he couldn't undo it.

It was a terrible day. 

He was still feeling bitter about his hair. He spent 30 minutes brushing out his bed hair this morning! He had gotten it listening to Viktor and Yuuri "stretching" all last night. He shuddered.

He got up. "I'm going to the bathroom."

He had to at least try to fix his hair...

Yuuri watched him get up and heard some faint grumbling about stupid children. 

He went to take another bite of sandwich when he felt a tugging at his wrist. 

"Viktor?" 

Viktor put a finger to his lip and winked as he pulled Yuuri up. 

"Wait, Viktor what about Yur-"

Viktor proceeded to pick up Yuuri and run out the door, ignoring both the stares and Yuuri's own protests.

\-----------------------------------------------

He had been ditched. 

He had stepped out of the bathroom to half eaten sandwiches, toppled over chairs, and a look of pity from the waitress. 

Great.

Yuri glowered as he plopped down on one of the park benches before immediately jumping off remembering what had come of that earlier today.

He kicked a tree and yelped as a pile of snow landed on him. It really wasn't his day. He took out his phone to see a message from Yuuri.

From: Pig

Sorry, Viktor took me with him. We'll come pick you up. Where are you?

Yuri threw his phone at the tree and sunk down to the floor as more snow fell on him. 

Yuri sighed.

Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry about this but I wanted to do something for this fandom. English isn't my first language and I've never written a story before so please don't be too harsh on me.


End file.
